


Ocean's away

by Ceryn01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is worried about Lance, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Literally all sad asf, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Some Humor, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryn01/pseuds/Ceryn01
Summary: After getting injured in a fight Lance get's Amnesia and can't remember who anyone is beside Hunk and Keith. He also knows that his mom would be so worried if she was here. He really wants to go home or at least find a well enough reason to stay and his panic only causes the others to worry about getting his memories back even more.(This was originally going to be a one shot but it turned out too long so I'm splitting it)





	1. Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I started to write this when I was in Mexico with no internet because I really missed home so... sorry. This is literally all Langst so just a heads up. I have the second one almost done so after finishing and editing it up a bit it'll probably be out in the next few days. Also the song I mentioned is [here. ](https://soundcloud.com/khai_dreams/ultimately)

“You guy’s!” Lance’s voice was heard through all the Paladins helmets loud and clear. “We have a problem! I need backup!” Lance quickly jerked his hands back in order to move his lion away from the oncoming fire. 

“Lance, what happened?” Keith’s strained voice questioned. 

“There are too many Galra fleets around me!” he groaned as his lion was pushed to move faster than it was capable. “Me and Blue can’t take them all out alone,”

“I got you, buddy!” Hunk moved the yellow lion in the direction of Lance only for more fleets to block his way. “Or… maybe not,” 

“Lance, how’re you holding up?” Pidge yelled before grunting as she moved her lion away from enemy fire. 

“Fine for now,” Lance gasped as he shot a laser from Blue's tail taking out a few of the ships. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up though," 

"Paladins there are too many of them!" Allura's voice rang out to all of them. "You must form Voltron!" 

"We can't even get to Lance, Princess," Shiro yelled in reply, "We need to retreat now!" 

"I don't think that's possible for me," Lance gasped as his lion shot out a mouth cannon. "I'm completely surrounded! I really need back up now! No, wait, Blue-!" Something hit his lion on the side, he couldn't see if it was another ship or a random attack but it was bad enough that Lance had no time to react. His body jerked with the impact and his head hit the side of Blues controls. His helmet did barely anything to prevent his head from getting injured as he blacked out just as the blue lion's controls and screens all began flashing red. 

"Lance?!" Shiro yelled out. "Guy's we need to retreat immediately! Keith, your lion's the fastest, we'll cover you while you go get Lance and his lion!"

"Roger that," Keith quickly moved forward and rushed into the fleets. The others all quickly cleared his way and if a few moved in front of him he quickly avoided or simply got rid of them easily. "Lance, I'm here can you hear me?" When he got no answer Keith sighed. "I got them but Lance isn't responding. Heading back now,"

"Good work Keith," Shiro moved back too. "Allura we're heading home,"

"Hurry," She stated "I'll open up a wormhole so we can escape," Once all the lions were inside Coran quickly maneuvered the castle away from the oncoming fleets and into the wormhole. 

"Good work Princess," Coran congratulated. 

"Thank you, Coran," She smiled at him. "We should probably check on the paladins; by the sound of it it seems Lance was injured,"

"Of course, I'll prepare a cryopod," Coran started moving towards them. "Go welcome the Paladins back,"

She gave a small nod and walked over to where the lions were. She saw all of them circled around each other, yellow, red, black, then green. "Um, pardon? Is Lance still in his lion?"  
They turned around quickly, all a bit startled at Allura's sudden appearance. 

"We need a healing pod," Hunk strained as all of them turned around. "Lance is hurt,"

Allura saw Pidge holding onto the blue paladin's helmet and Shiro was holding the paladin in his arms. The side of his face was gashed open and fresh blood dripped down his forehead down to his cheek, dripping onto the white floor. 

"Stop gawking," Keith slightly hissed. He snatched Lance away from Shiro and although he was heavier than he imagined he jogged away towards the pods. "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it," 

The others jogged behind him and Coran, just like Keith, was urgent to put him in the Cryopod. "What happened exactly?" Coran asked as he closed the pod and set it up correctly. 

"We don't exactly know," Pidge rubbed the back of her neck. "His helmet was smeared with blood from the inside though. We know he hit his head but we don't exactly know how," 

"Yeah all we heard was a 'BOOM BOOM BOOM'," Hunk stretched his arms to mimic that of an explosion. "Then we just heard 'Blue!' and then nothing," Hunk finished with a shrug and a worried expression. "Hope he's okay," 

"Thanks for the dramatic recreation," Keith mumbled looking back at the cyropod. "But I hope he is too,"

"I'm sure he will be," Shiro moved beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Of course he will be," Coran shrugged. "He's a tough boy, I remember when we first met and we argued with each other over who would beat who in a fight," He wiped a fake tear away. "Great memories, but no matter, he's tough,"

"Yeah knowing Lance he'll probably get out of there screaming all over again," Pidge laughed. 

"Or flirting with Allura like last time," Hunk laughed along. 

"When should we take him out?" Shiro looked at the glass. 

"Well do you have any idea what hit him?" Coran piped up. 

Everyone looked at each other hoping for an answer but they all shrugged their shoulders. "Not to worry," Allura moved back and towards the controls of the castle. "We'll just look back on the events and see what it was,"

A few moments later the screen appeared in front of them and they all stared at the blue lion to see what had caused the crash. It was extremely sudden and they knew why Lance didn't have time to move but they all stared at the video in confusion. "That was druid magic," Allura stated. 

"Druid?" Hunk grabbed Pidge in a hug. "You mean those creepy wizard things?"

Pidge pushed Hunk away and adjusted her glasses. "But why would they be there? I thought they were like 'Zarkon personal ship' kind of important,"

"Well not necessarily," Allura looked back at the video. "But they're usually not sent on such reckless missions. Perhaps it was a banished one trying to get back on Zarkons good side,"

"Wait, but if a druid attacked him would it really be only physical damage done?" Keith spoke out but Coran interrupted them. 

"I'm afraid Keith is right," They looked at him in confusion before he sighed. "The cryopod isn't reacting to him at all, it's never done this before. It's just holding him in, not healing or anything. I'm afraid the druid did something," They all silently looked at him.

"W-well that's okay," Hunk smiled sadly. "It wasn't that bad of an injury. We could just patch him up and he'll heal up the old fashion way," 

"That's not the point," Keith commented sharply. "We have no idea what that thing did to him,"

"Keith's right," Pidge spoke up. "If we're lucky then it only attacked him and blue physically but if the magic interfered with the cyropod then it might be worse," She was rubbing her hands together anxiously and turned towards Shiro when Hunk deflated. "Shiro... what should we do?"

He sighed "Let's patch him up first, then we'll worry about what might and might not have happened," Although he said that confidently, he was worried. If this thing did interfere with Lance then it would be all their faults. 

Coran passed them a small first aid kit that was originally supposed to be used in case the castle or the healing pods weren't working correctly and someone gets injured. "Good thing we never threw it out," Coran said as Lance was placed on the couch of the lounge room. He let out a small groan as they began to wash off the mostly dry blood on his head. He luckily wasn't gashed that badly so they just quickly disinfected it, put some cream to help with the pain and swelling, and finally wrapped it rather sloppily with bandages. 

"You think he'll be fine," Hunk whispered to Pidge but she only looked over at Lance without saying anything. 

They all sat on the floor at the bottom of the couch waiting for Lance to wake up. Pidge was on her laptop, Hunk was talking to Coran while Keith fidgeted with a small knife. Shiro and Allura were pacing back and forth. "Hey how about we just cook, that way when Lance wakes up we'll have something to feed him," Hunk said as he moved everyone to the kitchen. "Besides this is a great way to release a bit of tension," 

They all nodded a bit in agreement and moved over to the kitchen. They all helped except Pidge who was typing away on her laptop and only passing them things if they needed it. Keith sat next to her after a while. "So do you really think he'll be fine?" 

"Keith," Pidge looked over at him and tilted her laptop down a bit. "I know you're worried and I would love to tell you 'Oh yeah he'll be fine' but you know I can't,"

Keith groaned. "Yeah I know, but, ugh, what was that idiot thinking?!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head down. "I can't do this,"

Pidge chuckled a bit. "Do what exactly?"

"Worry!" Keith quickly picked his head up and shook Pidge by her shoulders. "This is exhausting!" 

"Hello?!" They all froze and looked over at the opened door. "Um... anyone- ow," Hunk was the first one to run out there, followed quickly by everyone else. "Hunk!"

"Lance, oh my God, you had me worried," Hunk scooped him into a hug which caused Lance to laugh a bit. "You're okay, right? You're head isn't hurting too bad?"

"Alright, buddy, calm down," Lance softly patted his head and felt the bandages wrapped around it. "It kinda hurts but what exactly happened?"

"It's alright," Allura stepped forward. "Perhaps we should get something to eat and then we'll explain," 

Lance's cheeks grew a small tint of red and smirked as he slid next to Allura. "Are you asking me out on a date?" they all groaned and Allura was about to say something but Lance continued. "The name's Lance, what about you?"

They stared at him for a few seconds before Allura moved back quickly. "What?!" 

"Wait, Lance, you don't-" Keith stopped himself when Lance caught his glance. 

"Ugh, mullet what are you doing here? I thought you dropped out," Lance shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well if you want your spot back you're gonna have to try harder then just suddenly coming back,"

"Spot back?" Keith took a stepped closer. 

"Yes, it's my spot, I'm a fighter class pilot now and you can't just show up and expect me to go back a class," Lance crossed his arms and his eyes focused on Shiro. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit. "Shiro! No way, you're my hero!" He outstretched his arm to shake his but Shiro stared at it for a bit before pushing it down and noticing a rather disappointed expression cross Lance's face. 

"Lance we've met already," Shiro spoke softly. 

"You- you don't remember us?" Pidge looked up at him and Lance felt extremely guilty for not remembering these people in front of him. 

"I'm sorry?" Lance stepped back. "Hunk am I not getting something here?" Hunk gave him a sympathetic look. 

"So I think we found the problem," Coran piped up. "Come my boy, we have a lot to explain," He placed a hand on his back and began leading him into the kitchen. They set him on the table and everyone sat around him. Coran placed a plate of the meal they were preparing prior in front of him. 

Lance gave it a suspicious look before picking a bit up and eating it. "Okay, Hunk this was so you," He said as he ate more. "Only you could make something this good from this goo stuff," 

"It was actually all of us," Hunk whispered. "Lance, what exactly do you remember?"

"Everything?" Lance looked at them. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered doing before waking up here?" Allura offered. 

"I don't know I just remember me and Hunk sneaking out to the kitchen to get some food then just going to sleep," Lance answered.

"We used to do that all the time in the garrison," Hunk sighed.

"Well then why doesn't he remember me?" Pidge asked a bit forcefully. 

"Maybe this was before we were actually introduced to each other?" Hunk answered. 

"Wait so you're telling me, that I lost my memory?" Lance asked with a bit of worry on his face. 

"Well, some of it," Coran answered. "But not to worry! We will get it back as soon as we can,"

"Does my mom know?" Lance quickly got up. "God she must be so worried!" A guilty look passed through all their faces "You guy's did tell her, didn't you?" 

"Well not exactly," Hunk rubbed his hands together and Lance only stood up.

"It's alright buddy, let's just call them up right now and I'll tell them myself. I'll bet they'll react a bit better hearing it from me anyways,"

"Lance that's not what we meant," Pidge spoke, "We can't tell her,"

Lance stared at her for a second before scoffing. "Sure we can. She won't be mad at you guys if that's what you're worried about," 

"Lance, sit down," Keith said a bit more harshly then he meant. 

Lance just stared at all of them as they looked back a bit before stepping back. "No, we have to call them. What if I lose more memories?"

"You're not gonna lose more memories," Shiro intervened only to be cut off by Lance again. 

"But what if I do?" Lance stomped his foot. "I don't even recognize any of you! What if next time I don't know anyone?! We have to tell them!"

"Lance, it's dangerous," Allura commented. 

"Indeed, contacting anyone would not only put us in harm's way, it would also put the contacted at much greater risk of being taken over by the Galra," Coran tried to explain.

"Galra?" they all stared at each other except Lance who just sighed angrily and crossed his arms. "You know what, why am I even arguing with you guys? I don't know you," Lance turned on his heel and began to walk off.

They all followed after him and Keith reached out his hand to touch his shoulder. "Okay sure you don't remember them but you remember me don't you? Can you just listen, you don't even know where you're going,"

"Nice try mullet, like I'd ever listen to you," Lance snatched his shoulder back as Keith made a slightly hurt expression. "I'm sure I can figure this out," He said as he turned down a hallway. The others didn't quit though, instead, they just continued to follow. 

"Okay fair, you and Keith weren't on the best of terms back then but can you at least listen to me?" Hunk intervened as Lance slowed his walking as if considering this. "You know I wouldn't lie to you," 

Lance looked over at him and finally stopped. Still crossing his arms. He sighed, "Yeah I know. Alright then explain,"

Hunk sighed with a smile and grabbed his arm. "Come on follow me," Lance let himself be dragged along with the others following after. "Um, okay close your eyes for a bit," Lance gave him a suspicious look but nonetheless closed his eyes and grabbed onto the back of Hunks shirt to let him guide him through the castle. He felt two hands on his shoulders and he was suddenly moved in front of everyone. "Okay, Lance you can open your eyes now,"

He did and was now standing in front of a glass window that looked out into space as the castle slowly moved. Lance stared out at it for a moment before just smiling. "Are we in a simulation?" Lance laughed awkwardly as he stared back at everybody. 

"No," Keith stepped forward and Lance stepped back. "We're in space, like real space. No tricks, no simulations,"

"I know it may be a lot to take in..." Hunk just stared at Lance, trying to get some sort of reading but instead, he just looked back out into space. "Buddy?"

"So you're telling me I achieved my dream and I can't even remember it!" He groaned and rubbed his face in irritation. "This still doesn't explain why I can't talk to my family," 

"Well, you see..." Hunk looked over at the other for a bit of support. 

"If you do, they'll probably end up either enslaved or killed," Keith sighed. "Lance it's dangerous and risky, extremely risky,"

"Keith, you can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere," Shiro scolded. 

"Well, he asked! How else was he supposed to understand,"

"Wait, they're in danger!" Lance's eyes teared up and he looked even more frantic. "If they are we need to help them!"

"That's what we're doing," Pidge stepped forward a bit. "We're doing all we can for now. We're keeping them safe but if you go there-"

"Keeping them safe from what!?" Lance shivered. "Why do I have to stay here? Let me go home!"

"The Galra," Allura answered. "Lance, you are the pilot of the blue lion and as such a greater target," 

"If you leave now there is a much greater risk of putting your family in danger," Coran finished.

"Blue lion?" He dragged a hand through his hair. "What's that?"

"It's a really powerful machine," Hunk vaguely said. "It's what helps us against the Galra,"

"And what exactly are the Galra? 

“They’re an alien race that’s out to take over the entire universe,” Keith answered. 

“And it’s all of our jobs that we fight and don’t let them,” Hunk added. “Lance, are you even listening?”

“Buddy, give a guy time to process that he’s on a ship not home and his parents don’t even know,” he placed a hand on his head and sat down on the floor. “Okay, I don’t want to believe my best friend is lying so I won’t. Then who exactly are all of you?” They all stole sad glances at each other. “I know Hunk, Keith, and Shiro. I mean technically I don’t know Shiro but I know who he is,”

“Well then I believe we should start introducing ourselves,” Allura stepped forward. “My name is Allura, princess of Altea,”

“Altea?” Lance questioned as he looked over at her. 

“It’s our original planet,” Coran informed. “Both me and the Princess are the last Alteans of our planet,”

“Oh, like Superman,” Lance lit up. 

“I do not know him,” Allura looked over at the others. “Please tell me what makes him so super?” 

Lance chuckled. “I’m Pidge,” He turned his gaze to Pidge who was standing in front of him. 

“Hi, Pidge… I’m Lance,” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Yeah sorry you probably already know that,”

Pidge stared at him for a bit. “You seriously don’t remember us?” 

Lance had a sudden urge to hug her but he stopped himself. “I’m sorry,” His breathing turned heavy and his eyes began to water. 

“Lance are you okay?” Keith stepped forward and Lance felt a sudden wave of panic fill him. 

“Keith, why exactly are you here?” Lance felt a hand on his shoulder which made him yank it back. “Why am I even here? I can’t compare to Shiro and Keith. What do I even do here?” Lance began pacing back and forth. “Mom’s probably worried sick. She’s always worried. I can’t do this! Why am I doing this?! I don’t belong here! I need to go home!” 

“Lance, calm down,” Shiro stepped forward and caused Lance to stop pacing and flinch back. He saw all of them staring at him in worry. He looked over at them with teary eyes. 

“I know what’s happening,” Keith whispered. “Oh God Lance,” He grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. The others following after him. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” Hunk wondered. 

Keith just kept dragging Lance along until they made it to his room. He quickly let himself in and moved to the bathroom where he began rummaging through the cabinets. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and went back to the actual room. Lance was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into him. The others either around him or staring at Keith in curiosity. He was breathing slightly heavy. Keith was just staring at Shiro for a while before shaking his head and moving over towards Lance. Hunk and Pidge were on either one of his sides trying to get Lance to talk to them. “Here Lance,” Lance looked up to see Keith holding out a small orange bottle with a flat white top. He stared at him in awe for a second Keith noticed this and twisted open the bottle. “You need two, right? I’m pretty sure two was right,” He heard as Keith rattled the bottle and two small pills fell into the palm of his hand. He twisted the bottle closed. “Shiro could you get him some- “

Lance grabbed onto Keith’s wrist. “How do you know about those?” Keith opened his mouth to answer but looked around the room at all the staring faces. 

“I’ll tell you later Lance but right now just-“

“No!” Lance snatched the bottle and pills in his hand. “There is no way I would tell you about these! I haven’t even told Hunk why would I tell you!” 

“Lance, calm down,” Hunk stepped forward. “He’s just trying to help,” 

“I don’t need his help,” Lance screamed. “Why would I need his spoiled-up help anyway!” He got up and moved to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

They all stared at the now shut door in shock. They heard the faucet turn on and someone pushed against the door. "What was that?" Pidge asked breaking the silence. 

"Keith, he seemed really confused," Shiro stepped forward. Keith averted his eyes. 

"I didn't mean to make him more cautious," Keith explained. 

"We understand," Allura nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why he reacted in such a way," 

"Yeah, and what were those?" Hunk asked sounding hurt. "I didn't know he..." 

"No one was supposed to know," Keith answered. "Not even me. I wasn't told on purpose. It was all an accident but right now I'm kinda glad I found out,"

"But what were those peculiar looking things?" Coran asked. "Altea didn't have such peculiar capsules," 

That caused Keith to chuckle a bit. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you guys this. Besides he made me swear not to tell anybody," Keith shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have..." his voice trailed off. He walked over to Lance's bed and sat down. "I'm an idiot," 

"You're not an idiot," Shiro assured sitting next to him. "You wanted to help and it didn't work out," 

"But I should have known he would react that way," Keith strained. "When I found out about them be practically begged me not to tell you guys and here I am just whipping them out as if they were mine," he buried his face in his hands and slammed his body down. 

"You haven't told us yet," Coran commented. "And I'm sure Lance is very grateful for that. Once he regains his memories I can assure you he'll be grateful for it," 

"I think so too," Hunk smiled at him. "And I know him the best," 

"Um... I hate to interrupt this but can I talk to Hunk alone for a bit?" They all turned towards the door where Lance was now standing. His face and hair were wet as if he had splashed it with water. He had taken off his jacket so you could see the way the water dripped onto his shirt. 

"Oh yes," they all stood up. "Of course," Allura lingered behind as she moved everyone out of the room. Keith lingered next to her and Coran placed a hand behind both of them and lead them out. Hunk followed until all of them were out and closed the door behind them. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Pidge asked as she inched closer to the door, as did Keith. Both of them about to lean their ears against the door when they suddenly got pulled back by the back of their collars by Shiro. 

"Nope, let them talk this out without worrying about eavesdroppers," Shiro smiled at them but they stared back in disappointment. 

"Awe, come on," Keith motioned towards the door. "You have to be a little curious," 

"I am, I never said I wasn't but I also know this is one of those delicate times where one screw up could leave us in the worst position," Shiro warned. "What happens if he catches you two? Then he'll distrust us even more," 

Pidge and Keith both pouted in understanding. "Now how about we just head back to our rooms and wait for Hunk to inform us on any new breakthroughs on Lance's condition," Allura piped up in agreement. 

They all nodded in agreement. Shiro made sure all of them had left the door before he proceeded to leave as well. 

"I don't even know what's going on," Lance was currently latching on to Hunk as his own arms were wrapped around him. "Why the hell am I here? I understand you with your big mechanical head and Keith was top of the class and that Pidge kid looks really smart but what exactly do I do here? Why is this our job exactly?" 

"Lance if we didn't do this then so many other people would suffer and get killed. What we- what you do is so important. Without you we would not be able to do anything," Hunk strained. "I love you. We all love you. Even if you don't remember us. We are all here for you,"

"I know you are," Lance pulled himself away and looked down at his hands. "But the others are a mystery to me," 

"Even Keith?" Hunk asked a bit awe. "He's the only other person you actually know," 

"Especially Keith," Lance strained as he wiped his eyes. "He's acting really weird. Like... Like a kid who just got in trouble and is trying to get back on their parent's good side. He just kept staring at me," 

"He's probably just worried," Hunk rolled his eyes, "He was really worried about you when you got hurt," 

"Me?" Lance scoffed. "Yeah right. He hates me," 

"When has he ever said he hated you," Hunk gave him a look which made Lance pout a bit and shut his mouth; not that he wanted to say anything anyways. "You guys are friends, Lance."

"Friends?" Lance wondered. 

"Yes, believe it or not, despite that little rivalry you made up, you two are close, " Hunk laughed. "Like I said before we all care about you. Even him. You should have seen how worried he was when you got hurt. Not to mention when you didn't trust him he looked really hurt and he kept calling himself an idiot after you went off on him,"

"Okay, I get it Hunk. I messed up," Lance shuddered. "It's just weird only remembering two people,"

"Just talk to him Lance," Hunk got up. "Like I said before he's the only other person you remember. It might put you a little at ease,"

Lance seriously doubted that still. “Hunk can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” He smiled at him. 

“Why did you stay here?”

Hunk gave him a questioning look but hummed in thought. “Well at first I was extremely reluctant to stay. It was so dangerous and for awhile I just stayed because I felt like it was my responsibility. I kinda regret following you out for awhile,” Hunk admitted with a laugh. “But I don’t know after everything we’ve been through and the people we’ve saved and the people we have befriended I’m actually glad I’m here. I feel like I’m a part of something that I never would have been if I stayed home,” 

Lance smiled at him. “You’ve always been a sweetheart, haven't you?” 

“Talk to everyone Lance,” Hunk got up. “I think it’ll help you understand them better,” He didn't want him to leave honestly but he felt bad making him stay. He laid down on the bed that they said was his. He didn't like it here. Actually, he felt like he would have if only they would just let him put his mom's thoughts at ease. He felt trapped. Trapped in this giant castle that he couldn't navigate. He wanted out. Even for just a moment. If all Hunk had said was true he believed he deserved at least that. He felt his eyes water and he sighed heavily into his hands. 

"Oh crap. I'm sorry I didn't mean to just barge in," his thoughts were interpreted and he quickly sat up as he saw Keith staring awkwardly at him. "I really didn't mean to come in. I just kinda- sorry I'll go," Keith turned on his heel to leave. 

"No wait" Keith stopped and looked over his shoulder in curiosity. Something in Lance snapped. This felt warm, it felt familiar. Not to mention Keith looked sad and Lance had no idea why it made his heart clutch. "Stay?" Lance wondered out loud. "You're the only other person that I remember." 

"Alright," Keith gave a small nod and walked back inside. Lance scooted over so that Keith could sit down next to him. "I really didn't mean to just barge in," Keith explained as he sat down next to Lance. "I'm just so used to not knocking anymore," 

"Did you come into my room often?" Lance was a bit surprised when he saw Keith's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he chuckled at the ground.

"Yeah, I used to come here almost every night so I kinda just barge in here. Now that I'm saying it out loud it seems kind of rude," he chuckled again. Lance knew he never heard that sound before yet it sounded so familiar. 

"Why'd you spend so much time with me?" Lance couldn't wrap his head around it. He distrusted Keith, why would he invite him so much to the point where he was comfortable enough to just barge in? 

"It was actually because you kept teasing me," Keith smiled as he finally looked at Lance in the eyes. Lance smiled when Keith seemed to straighten up a bit and look back at the ground. Seems Keith wasn't as comfortable around him as Hunk said he was. He wondered why as Keith continued. "You said I had bad skin," 

"That's a lie," Lance stated. Keith stared at him in shock for a minute before Lance rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Your skin's not bad. I know good and bad skin and yours is not bad," he grabbed into Keith's cheeks and begin squeezing them together to feel. "Nope, it's definitely soft and healthy,"

Keith chuckled and pushed his hands away playfully. "That's because of you," he laughed. "You would always say 'Keith come by to my room and I can fix you up so you won't look so angry all the time.' or you would go, "Come on Keith, look how unhealthy your skin is you should join me for my night routine to fix you up," Keith mimicked with a smile. Lance nodded, that did sound like him. 

"So what? You just decided to join me one day?" Lance laughed. 

"Yup," Keith nodded confidently. "You just gave me tips and stuff at first but then we just began talking and you began making me face masks and this shampoo that you said was gonna work wonders on my hair. Then that just became a routine kind of thing," 

Lance stared at him for a bit. Keith definitely trusted him. He didn't trust Keith at all but he was actually glad he had someone other than Hunk here that he could remember. "Could you maybe show me around this place?" Lance asked suddenly. 

Keith looked at him a bit perplexed by the request. Lance seemed just as shocked and he opened his mouth about to brush it off when Keith sort of smiled at him and got off the bed. "Sure it's not like much is going on anyways. With everything, I wouldn't mind a little mindless tour to keep myself occupied. Besides it might help you remember something," Keith stood in front of the open door for a bit before motioning for the still sitting Lance to stand up.

He did, albeit after eyeing Keith oddly for a bit. He moved to the bathroom and slid on his jacket as he quickly moved next to Keith. "Lead the way mullet," 

Keith rolled his eyes and began walking off; Lance following after him. "Don't tease me tall ass,"

"Was that a reference?" Lance leaned in a bit with a laugh. "It's not my fault you're so short," 

"Your definition of 'so short' must be completely different from mines because I feel I'm average height," Keith smirked. "You, on the other hand, are a giant," 

"Am not," Lance argued. "I'm.... I'm... What's the opposite of fun size?" 

Keith snapped his fingers. "Boring size," he chuckled when Lance elbowed him. 

This time Lance snapped his fingers. "King size! Yeah, I'm king size and your just regular because you're boring," 

"Ah yes and regular sized are also the most popular," Keith countered. Lance gave an exaggerated gasp about to argue until Keith went into a room and motioned to it. "This is the kitchen. Usually, Hunk is the one that comes in here to cook but Coran does too at times," Lance looked around a bit before slightly jogging towards the already leaving Keith. He moved into the room right next to the kitchen. "This is the dining room. We don't always eat here though," 

Lance moved around the table examining everything. He felt nothing, as far as he could tell this place was entirely new. He moved next to Keith who began walking off. They made it to a room and Lance sorta froze. Yeah, this place felt oddly familiar. He felt like he had spent a lot of time here. "What's this room?" Lance questioned.  


Keith looked at him a bit curiously. "I told you," Had he told him? Lance wasn't paying attention. "This is the training room. We don't always come in here it's usually every other day or after a bad loss,"

That didn't make sense. "Did I come in here a lot?" 

"I don't think so," Keith stared at him. "Only time I see you here is when we're all together," 

Lance nodded. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He had lost his memories after all. The training room seemed oddly familiar though. More so then that room they called his. Perhaps he was mistaken. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Depends what it is,” 

“Why did you decide to stay here?” 

Keith looked at him funny. “I didn’t have anything back on Earth,”

“Okay,” Lance looked at him. “And?” 

“What do you mean ‘and’? That’s it,”

“No it’s not,” Lance asked like it was the most obvious thing. “You gave me a reason why you didn’t go back to Earth but why did you decide to stay here?”

Keith was quiet for a bit. “It’s not important,” 

“It was important enough to keep you here,” Lance smiled at him and looked at his face. Keith’s arms were crossed clearly going to keep quiet. Lance sighed. “Alright you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” 

The tour went on with Keith showing him varies rooms including Hunk and the other people's rooms. Occasionally he would stay a bit longer lingering in a room and telling Lance stories related to it. He liked when Keith talked, it made him feel relaxed. 

"And this is the lounge room," Keith entered to see everyone circled around on the couch. They all stopped talking and looked up to see who had just talked. 

"What are you doing?" Pidge looked up and moved her eyes to Lance and Keith a bit in awe.

"I was just giving Lance a tour," he, in turn, waved at all of them. "He should at least know how to get around," 

"A tour?" Hunk looked at Pidge. 

"Yeah that seems a bit limited considering that you get lost every once in a while," She piped. This caused Lance to laugh a bit under his breath.

"Do not!" Keith argued before mumbling. "I just forget where stuff is,"

"I think that's a great idea," Shiro smiled at him. "Are you... feeling better?" he took a step closer.

Lance didn't care but the question was a bit misplaced. "...Better," he confirmed. Which wasn't a lie but it wasn't what he was feeling. He felt scared and never before had he craved to go home more than at this moment. He missed his sibling. His uncle's and aunts were probably over there. His cousins were probably fighting; they could never really control them. His parents.... He wondered what they were doing. If all of them were over with them he wondered if they were cooking. They usually did that or they would have already prepared food if they warned them that they were coming. God, he missed them. 

"Lance?" he blinked and looked up at the voice. It was Allura, was that her name? When had she started talking? He blinked again. His cheeks were wet... when had that happened? He brought his hand up to his head only to flinch back at the searing pain that made his head throb. 

"I'm fine," His voice quivered and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing again. "I'm fine..." 

"No, you're not," Shiro sighed. "Lance it's okay to admit that,"

"What do you know," He whispered. "I don't even know you," He turned on his heel and began walking off. For some reason, no one could find it in them to follow after him.

Lance had no idea where he was. He really should have paid attention to Keith's tour but he was mostly lost in thought. It was strange how he found himself here. A place full of ships. He was currently hiding between the wall and a ship that was hovering close to it. The shadows easily hiding him in this completely white room. His face pushed against his pulled up knees. He wasn't crying, no he was just angrily looking at nothing. He would grab some skin from the back of his hand, pinch and twist. He always did have a habit of doing this in a situation and he tried not to but it wandered from his mind. He did it without noticing so when he finally did stop and look down at his hands he was even angrier at himself. He just stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

He was back to thinking. This time in the not so pleasant topic of his pinching issue. He couldn't remember when it started. He did remember that he used to pull his hair in situations like this before his sister had told him he would go bald. He hadn't done this since he's gotten into the garrison, at least, he hoped not. This place seemed fine, the people he didn't know were extremely nice but he didn't know why he seemed so distant. 

"Why hello," Lance jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over a Coran who had managed to sneak up on him. "Mind if I sit with you?" Lance didn't want to talk so he just scooted over and allowed Coran some space to sit down with him. "So I hate to be the repetitive one but I must ask, how are you feeling?"

Lance eyed him warily. He didn't know this man but he seemed to speak to him so softly for a stranger. He also noticed that instead of asking him if he was okay like the others had, he had asked him how he was feeling. Lance appreciated that small change. He reminded him of his uncle. "I'm feeling... overwhelmed," He whispered back. 

"Overwhelmed is an understatement," Coran laughed a bit which caused Lance to smile. "You miss Earth, correct?" Lance nodded. "I understand. I miss Altea," 

"Your planet?" Lance wiped his nose and finally sat up to see Coran better. 

"Correct," He cheerfully began. "We all have a role to play here and even though I do mine to the best of my ability I always miss Altea," Lance stared at him sympathetically. He was about to talk to him again until Coran shot up and gave a proud smile. "But when I feel especially far from home I'll change my routine. I'll remember the sweet smell of juniberry flowers, I'll cook traditional Altean food, I'll drink nunvill-"

"Nunvill? What's that?" 

"Why, only the nectar of the Gods!" He said with so much enthusiasm that Lance chuckled. Coran looked down at the finally smiling Lance with a soft smile before he kneeled down to his level. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be home to experience the feeling of home. It hurts to be far from a place you've grown accustomed too especially when there are loved ones waiting for you but we all must do it someday. That longing that you're feeling is not a bad thing. It's you missing something important to you. We can't take you back home, I'm sorry for that, but you can always experience home anywhere you go. When things like this happen next time don't run, we are all here for you just like you have been there for us and even though you may not remember it, we do, and we will not forget," 

Coran was still smiling at him and Lance willed himself not to cry but he couldn't help the sniffle that moved through his lips. "Thank you, Coran," He seemed happier that Lance had remembered his name. 

"It was no problem, young paladin," Coran stood up and saluted him. "Us rebels have to stick together,"

Rebels? He hadn't heard that before but Coran was smiling at him expecting some sort of answer and he didn't want to ask questions. "Is everyone still in...the lounge room? I think that's what it was called," he finally answered

"No, we all scattered the castle looking for you," Coran answered. "I was just the first one to find you luckily," 

"I'll meet you over there. I'm pretty sure I know the way back but I just need a bit of time to myself," 

"Of course but first wait here for a moment," He turned on his heel and walked off. He was only gone for about a minute before he came back with a something in his hands. He held it out for Lance, "This is your helmet, you can contact the princess or another one of the paladins if you wish with it," Lance took it and before Coran walked away he said a bit chirpily, “Or, you know if you get lost and we're not answering yell through the vents! One of us is bound to hear you," 

He laughed. Lance didn't seem to understand why he was laughing but he reminded him so much of his uncle. When he was finally gone Lance sat there for a moment just staring at the newly found helmet he was given. He looked on the inside to find something dark dried at the side. Most of it was gone so he simply set it on. It hit his head a bit and made him flinched and his still bandaged wounds but once he let it go it seemed to fasten around his neck. The glass that had once only covered his eyes grew over his face. He jumped when it happened but when he noticed no harm was gonna happen to him he relaxed. He didn't hear anything on the other side so he simply just sighed. He looked over at the ship with a bit of interest before opening the entrance and climbing inside. It was different from the ships back in the Garrison. This one had many more controls and some were different from the ones he had trained with but after a small bit of tinkering he figured it out. He moved the pod to the back of the room where it had opened and flew out into open space.

It was dark and with only his jacket he shivered at the surrounding cold that seemed to completely change the once warm space around him. He always hated the cold but looking up was strange. Back on Earth, he knew every star, every constellation, and every planet. He knew where they were and a handful of random facts but here surrounded by nothing but darkness and forced to look at the shining lights that were the stars he didn't recognize. Nothing stuck out. Everything was new; out of place. He didn't know where he was. He was so lost.

He missed home, he needed to experience home again. That's what was being recommended to him. Stars hadn't worked, he just felt further away so he began singing, he used to always do that, he wondered if he's ever done it here. Probably not, who would he even sing with? A song his mother used to love popped into his head. He began humming, playing out the tune before he truly began displaying the words.

* * *

"So who found him?" Shiro questioned. 

"Coran did," Pidge answered. "He came back being really sad though. I think Lance needed some space, pun not intended,"

"I don't know maybe he was just tired of being surrounded by people he didn't know," Hunk commented. 

"Must be nice being remembered," Pidge grumbled which made Hunk smile at her apologetically. 

"Perhaps we could connect him with the blue lion," Allura said as she smiled at all of them. "That could bring about some memories perhaps,"

"It's worth a shot," Shiro agreed, "Where is he right now?" Before anyone could answer this question Keith walked in. Despite not being in his paladin armor he had his helmet on. He looked lost in thought almost as if concentrated on something. "Hey, Keith what are you doing?" No reply. He just moved over to the couch and sat down still seemingly lost in his own world. "Keith?"

Pidge shoved him roughly which caused him to catch himself with his hand and glare at Pidge. "What was that for?" 

"Shiro's talking, you're not listening," She shrugged. 

"Oh uh yeah Shiro?" Keith looked over. 

"Why do you have your helmet on Keith?"

He was silent for a bit before taking it off. "Lance is singing into the intercom," They all looked over at him in a rush and suddenly all of them were out in a rush looking for their helmets and sliding them on except Allura who was fidgeting with her earrings. Keith was already sliding his helmet back on. Lance's voice sounded so warm yet so heartbreaking and Keith found himself curling in on himself as he listened. The others had come back all wearing their helmets and sure enough, Lance was indeed singing. It was a calm tune as far as they could tell but you could hear the words soaked in pain. It was a dismal song that Lance heartbreakingly knew how to sing well too. 

"And ultimately I believe we'll be okay  
It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key  
I think I'm better when I'm with you  
But I worry when you're gone  
I think I need to learn to love myself  
I must learn to be strong"

No one liked hearing him say this. It was heartbreaking. He sounded so lost. 

"So, for now, we'll say goodbye  
Although it pains me in my heart  
Your words they come to me in memories  
They sing to me like songs  
It won't be long until I'm here  
Soon I'll make my arrival  
Under shady trees  
A quiet street  
The roads that I have traveled"

Suddenly Coran rushed in and they all looked as he tapped on the keys. "Princess one of the pods is missing I do believe Lance is in it," He said a bit in a rush. They all stared at him in shook gathering around the screen. They could still hear Lance singing but that was suddenly stopped when the princess yelled. 

_____ _

"Lance you mustn't be out there. Come home immediately," 

_____ _

There was silence on his end for a while so Pidge spoke up. "Lance please, It's dangerous out there you have to come back,"

_____ _

This time he did speak. "I was just trying to..." he didn't finish instead they heard a small sigh from his side. "I wanted to revisit home," 

_____ _

"Oh my boy I didn't mean to go all the way out there," Coran sighed. "You must come back,"

_____ _

"I was just singing," And in a voice just above a whisper he said. "And no one sang back..." 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I'll go get him," Keith offered. "Even if he knows the way back it'll be faster with my lion after all,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"No!" Lance shouted. "Can't I just stay out here for a bit longer?" they all began arguing over what to do. Lance curled up even more at the worrying he had caused. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Lance," Pidge spoke up. "You can hear me right?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Yes?" Lance was confused at first until he noticed that none of the other voices that had been muffled into the intercom were there. "Uh, where is everyone?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Blocked out," Pidge lifted her chin proudly. "They're arguing over what to do and if I heard correctly I'm pretty sure that Shiro's gonna be the one to go and get you," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Shiro?" Lance felt a bit uncomfortable. "Why not you or like Hunk? I wouldn't even mind if it's Keith?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Would you prefer that? I could tell them if you want," Lance shook his head until he realized Pidge couldn't see him. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I just don't get why it's Shiro," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I think he's gonna try to lecture you," Pidge shrugged but heard the way Lance groaned. "Listen, Lance, I know a lecture isn't what you want right now but just listen to him. He's been through a lot, he knows what he's talking about,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Does he?" Lance said in wonder. "I know how to fly this thing," Lance assured. "I can just go back by myself,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Then why didn't you the moment they started arguing?" Pidge asked. Lance held onto his legs. "I miss my family too," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Where are they?" He meant where on Earth he was surprised to hear Pidge say,

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I don't know," She whispered. "My mom is back on Earth but my brother and dad I still don't know where they are. That's why I'm still here,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"What was my reason for staying?" Lance thought out loud. "Do you know it?"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I don't," Pidge sighed a long exhausted one. "I wish I did. You were always just here to help. We were all kind forced out here. All of us stayed for a different reason. Even if that reason was just that they had nothing to go back to on Earth," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Nothing back on Earth?" Lance questioned thinking back on what Keith had said. "Sounds lonely,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I bet it was," Pidge whispered. "You know Lance when I first got here I wanted to leave too," That caught Lance's attention. "I wanted to go find my brother and dad and I felt like Voltron was just holding me back," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"So what did you do?" Lance looked out into the stars. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Shiro was surprisingly supportive," Pidge laughed. "Keith screamed at me but I still wanted to leave. Then we got attacked for one of the first times. You got hurt so even if you get your memories back you'll still probably not remember what happened,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I got hurt?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Yeah you jumped in front of an explosion to save Coran," She laughed a bit. "Keith is a bit mad you don't remember honestly. Anyways, after seeing everyone so scared and panicked I helped and decided to stay. I make it sound a bit easy now that I'm saying it out loud but trust me it was a horribly hard decision. The point is I know you miss home and I know you want to go but that can sometimes be the wrong decision no matter how much you want it to happen," Pidge sighed and quickly regained herself. "Anyway yeah, I'm not really good at this talking thing so-"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I thought you were pretty good," Lance smiled despite knowing that Pidge couldn't see. "It helped me at the very least understand you," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Pidge smiled too. "I liked your song," She stood up and moved over to the lounge room. "I think Shiro already left to go get you because Keith is sulking on the couch and Hunk is pacing in front of him. I'll put you back in touch with them alright?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance looked at the controls. "Alright, and Pidge, Thanks," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Don't go getting soft on me McClain," PIdge laughed. "Once you get your memories back I will forever use this talk against you,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance sat there with a smile on his face for a while before sitting up in his chair. He could see the black lion moving out of the castle and as soon as he managed to he flew the pod back. "L-Lance what are you doing?" Shiro's lion stopped but it followed with its eyes. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance didn't answer him. He instead moved forward as quickly as possible which caused the black lion to move forward as well. "Lance, what's wrong?" Was that Allura? He couldn't remember what her voice sounded like. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Buddy where are you going?" Hunk sounded sad he didn't like that. It made him groan in apology. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Lance you're getting too far!" Allura's voice sounded scratchy but Lance could still see the black lion on his tail. Too close. He pushed a button that he believed was an accelerator and smiled when the pod went faster. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Lance you need to come back right now!" Keith's load voice mixed with the static made him flinch back. "Please," Then it cut off. All the voices too far for them to get to him. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Lance where are you going?" Shiro sounded panicked. Lance felt bad but if he was going to get lectured he didn't want the others to be there. Shiro was fine. The black lion had gotten a bit smaller but it followed after. Lance made it to what seemed like a small uninhabited forest or maybe it was a meteor. Lance couldn't tell because although it was a rocky terrain there were what looked like grass and trees present here further indicating how clueless he truly was here. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

The landing had always been the hardest part of everything in his opinion and with how fast he had been going he wasn't surprised when he found himself practically slamming down on the ground. It didn't hurt luckily just felt a bit uncomfortable. "Lance, are you alright!?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance chuckled a bit at how worried he sounded. As soon as he could manage he left the pod and looked up at the sky to see the black lion coming closer. He just stood there in awe at the sight of it but reluctantly ran off into what looked like trees. He could see when the lion's head moved down and Shiro came out running after him. Lance quickly got into a tree and climbed for a bit before hearing Shiro come closer. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Shiro stopped. He seemed lost or maybe he thought he lost Lance. He was about to run off when Lance held a hand in front of his face. "I'm up here Shiro," He gave a small smile as Shiro took his hand and began to climb up it as well. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Any reason you decided to high tail here?" Shiro sighed and he sat on the branch next to Lance. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"So the others wouldn't eavesdrop," Lance concluded with a smile on his face. It was cold out here but Lance stopped himself from shivering. "Don't get me wrong they all seem cool but if I'm gonna get a lecture I don't really want them to listen to this or anything,"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I'm not going to lecture you," Shiro looked at him. "I just wanted to talk to you," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"Sounds like a grown-up way of saying lecture," Lance joked.

_____ _

____

_____ _

"What were you doing out there anyway?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

"I was looking at the stars," Lance turned towards him. "Back home I knew almost every star I could see but now..." Shiro opened his mouth to say something before Lance interrupted again. "How old are you?" 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Shiro gave him a questioning look but answered. "25," 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance seemed shocked. "How old am I?"

_____ _

____

_____ _

"17" he sounded hurt, almost as if answering that very question made him sad. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Wow,” Lance shivered and held his body, “Time passes,” he let out a shaking breath and began blinking his eyes quickly. “You’re really young,” Lance admitted, “Keith mentioned you being like the dad friend,” Shiro laughed at that. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“I guess you could call it that,” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“So you are my friend?” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“What? Of course I am,” Shiro looked over at him with concern and saw the way he was gripping the branch. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“So you just decided to stay for what?” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance finally looked over at him and Shiro placed a hand on each of Lance’s shoulder. “For you guys,” He smiled. “If you guys like to consider me the dad friend go for it,” He rolled his eyes at that title. “I realize how young you are and although we have been through things I think are too much for you guys at times you all stayed here so I am being the leader I have to be and making sure none of you are getting hurt,”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“You’re 25,” Lance smiled sadly. “You’re young too. You’re sacrificing your time to take care of us?”

_____ _

____

_____ _

“I’m not sacrificing anything,” Shiro pulled him into a hug. “We’re friends. We’re all family. I am doing this because I chose to do it. All of you need more than one person looking out for you. Even if one day I’m gone I want you all to be able to stand tall and survive,”

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance didn’t know how to react so he just wrapped his hands around him and began crying. “Keith was right,” he sniffled. “You remind me of my dad,” Shiro laughed at that but hugged him a bit more tightly. Lance couldn’t wipe his eyes because of the helmet so instead, he just kept his head hidden from Shiro. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“You know if you truly do want to go back I can do that for you,” Shiro smiled and Lance’s breath hitched. “You can’t go back with the blue lion though and not right now. There have been a lot of cases of the Galra being on our tail recently. Just wait a bit and if you truly want to leave I won’t force you to stay,” Lance didn’t say anything. Sure, Shiro allowed him to go back but hearing him talk about them in such a fond way made him happy. “You ready to go back to the castle?” 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Yeah,” Lance pulled away and sighed deeply. “Let’s go,” Shiro hopped off the tree first and Lance followed after him. They made it to the same place they had landed. Lance stopped in his tracks and for a moment just stared at the black lion. It was huge and when he had first heard of these lions he didn’t expect them to actually be real but this was amazing. He found himself smiling at it. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Lance, you coming?” Shiro was already making his way up back into the black lion. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“You mean I get to ride with you?” Lance smiled happily. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Of course,” Shiro laughed. “I can easily take the pod with us and don’t want to risk you getting lost coming back,” Lance didn’t argue instead quickly catching up to Shiro and making his way inside the black lion as well. Lance just stared in awe at the controls in front of him and saw how smoothly Shiro moved his lion. He stumbled a bit at the quick moving lion, how it soared through the sky. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

He laughed at it until a scratching sound erupted both Shiro’s and Lance’s ears,” Their helmets were picking up something. “-Hear. Can you-” More static that caused Lance to take off his helmet and set it on the floor. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Yes I can hear you,” He heard Shiro say. “Yes, we’re fine. We just needed to talk in private for a bit. Yeah, he took it off. Alright, I will. I’ll be over there in no time,” Lance stared at him as he continued to talk into his intercom. They landed and both of them made their way out. Shiro was still talking into the intercom; something about how they were here already.

_____ _

____

_____ _

Lance got distracted. There was this longing urge to go to the left of him. Yeah, he could hear something calling him, calling him to come towards them. He looked over at Shiro but he was still talking into the intercom. He began carefully stepping to the side before beginning to walk until he was sprinting towards it. It was a longing not entirely from his side of things. He felt it calling to him until he made it in front of an enormous blue lion. Lance couldn’t help but stare at it. Something in his mind purred telling him to lift his hand. He did and reached up as much as he could. For a moment, he thought it wouldn’t react until its head made a swift movement forward and placed itself so that Lance’s hand was hovering just above it. He took a deep breath before planting his hand on the snout of the machine. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

‘No, it wasn’t a machine.’ A voice in his head whispered. ‘This is the blue lion. You call her blue for short. She is not your machine, she is your friend,’ Yes that’s right, he recalled. She was his friend. She looked out for him even now with no memories present, except there were some here. He could feel the way the blue lion willed them to scratch forward. She directed them to him. He remembered moments out of contexts. He remembered. He remembered all of it. They weren’t gone. They had been right here the whole time.

_____ _

____

_____ _


	2. Baby Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts extremely subtle references* Well this is way longer then expect but boy do I like how It turned out. All aboard the angst train! And honestly am I the only person in the world who loves when people sing back to me? Because everyone else finds it annoying.... weirdos.
> 
> Both song's are [Telescope by Cage the Elephant ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OCEh6g6whc%22)
> 
>  
> 
> [And ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OCEh6g6whc%22)  
> [Oceans by Seafret.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqsL0QQaSP4)

“Lance, why do you keep running off?” Hunk gasped seeing Lance’s eyes wide, hand on blue and tears streaming down his eyes. 

Lance swallowed hard and, not making eye contact with anyone, began running off in the direction of his room. He couldn’t hear anything besides his heavy breathing running through those halls. Perhaps he just wasn’t listening. He knew they were following, maybe they were talking but he seemed too distant. The blue lion was still there; she was the only one who he could hear. 

He finally made it to his room and turned around, locking it before anyone had the chance to get in. Locking it? Oh, yes, he remembered how to do that. Did he? Yes, it was locked now. Or maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t trust himself. He threw his helmet to the side. He heard them on the other side but at the same time, they seemed distant. He didn’t understand, they were right there yet they were muffled. Bang. He flinched. Bang. His breath came in more quickly. He tried to calm himself down. Bang! He moved back in fright desperately looking at his bed for something to calm him down. He found headphones. Green ones that he couldn’t reach out for. They made his eyes even damper. How could he have forgotten her? What was wrong with him?! Bang! The door was getting louder. He ran to the bathroom. As he made it, he caught himself in the mirror. Bandages? When had those gotten there? He yanked them loose and moved them away from his head. A cut? He ran his finger over it and flinched. It hurt. He didn’t like seeing his face. His blue eyes red and puffy but still crying. His lips were quivering and his whole body was heaving for air. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? His trembling hands made their way towards his face. He didn’t like this cut so he began pulling at his hair in a desperate attempt to cover it. Bang! His hands began shaking even worse. They were speaking to him. He wasn’t listening. He was still pulling at his hair to keep it in front of his face. His hands growing quicker and more violent as the time passed. Strands of his hair falling to the ground at each yank. BANG! He screamed. Not one that was scared more of a desperate cry that came out as a scream. He didn’t want to scream, it just came out and that caused him to bawl even harder. The mirror had multiplied. He saw his reflection in hundreds of differently shaped sections. His hand was crumbled in a fist now dripping blood and trembling even more. He screamed again. This time out of complete anguish. Raising his bloody fist up once more. It made contact with nothing. 

Arms wrapped around him. He panicked. He couldn’t tell who this person was. Someone wrapping their hands around him keeping his arms at his side and another was holding his wrists down. He began to kick in desperation to get free. His eyes closed unwillingly at one point. Speaking… when had he started doing that? “No! Let me go! Leave me alone!”

“Calm down,” Shiro was behind him. He was getting it. Shiro was the one keeping his hands down. “Lance, please. It’s okay,” He opened his eyes. Shiro was definitely behind him. He could hear his voice but didn’t see him in front of him. Hunk was in front of him holding his wrists down.

“Coran? Pidge? Any day now,” Keith? He furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes were too blurry to make out nothing more than Hunk’s face but he felt him. He was holding his kicking legs down.  
“Shut up. We’re trying!” She was moving about the room. He could trace their movements. There were too many people around him. He wished he could vocalize his concerns in a way they would understand but he couldn’t. He wasn’t even sure that he understood. He just knew that them holding him down was much more frightening. 

“Eureka! Here take them,” Coran threw something. Keith let go of his legs but someone else moved in his place. He found them a lot stronger. Definitely Allura. He wanted to move his legs, arms, something so he slammed his head back. He hit Shiro on the chin with his head. It caused his head to hurt a bit more and caused him to cry because he wanted to apologize but couldn’t find the words. 

“Keith!” Shiro yelled into his ear. Keith was fumbling with something. An orange bottle. Hunk had his wrists so he twisted his hands uncomfortably making Hunk’s grasp loosen for a moment trying to adjust but Lance snatched his hands away in that moment and snatched the bottle from Keith. Opening it with one swift motion. He brought it to his mouth and tilted his head letting them slide into his mouth in a hurry. 

“Not that many!” A hand grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. Keith, Lance recognized. He was keeping his head down not letting him swallow. He then moved his other hand to his face and squeezed his cheeks until he forced Lance’s mouth open. “Spit them out!” 

“Lance!” He felt a hit on the back of his head hard enough to make him spit out all the pills that had made their way into his mouth. 

“Pidge why would you hit him?!” Hunk scolded. 

“He wasn’t spitting them out! I panicked!” She argued. Keith had let go of his hair allowing him control of his head again. He grabbed two spit covered pills from the floor a bit in disgust and shoved them into Lance’s mouth. Lance made no move to spit them out dry heaving them. Coran followed his movement and quickly pushed a cup filled with water to his lips. He began swallowing it greedily. The hands that had once been holding him still were loosening cautiously testing how far they could get. As soon as he could, Lance grabbed the cup and even more quickly began drinking the water. 

He took the pills and that reassurance that he would be fine helped him calm down just a bit. They couldn’t do it by themselves though. He curled in on himself flinching when his bloody knuckles touched his knee. He looked at it for only a split second before moving back towards his bed and grabbing his blanket. He yanked it off and wrapped it around himself, over his body and covered his head. He was calming himself down. Breathing in, holding it, letting it out.

“Lance...?” Allura stepped forward. 

“Lance is not here right now,” His voice was muffled but he continued to talk after he let go of his breath. “Please leave at the sound of the beep,” A moment passed in silence. 

“Shouldn’t you beep?” Pidge questioned with a small laugh.

“…I don’t want you guys to leave,” He whispered. Shiro sighed and he heard him slowly get up. A small pinch of pain formed in his chest at the thought of him leaving. Instead, he felt someone sit next to him. 

“We’re not leaving,” Shiro reassured. 

“Even if you wanted it,” Allura chirped in as she shuffled closer. 

“We would never leave a young friend alone,” Coran gasped. “What are we? Heathens?!”

“Definitely,” Pidge moved closer as well. Sitting in front of him. “But we’re heathens together,”

Hunk gasped. “Excuse you, I am not a heathen,” 

Pidge nodded. “You’re right. You’re the cinnamon bun of the group,” Lance chuckled at that which caused Pidge to glow with pride. 

“Keith is definitely one,” Shiro added. 

“Hey!” He spoke up with fake annoyance made clear by the small smirk on his face. “Shiro you’re one to talk. I’m allowed to stay without getting insulted!”

“No, only I get full privileges since I’m his best friend!” Hunk smiled. 

“Full privileges?” Pidge scoffed. “Full privileges to what?”

“Perhaps he means to take care of Lance,” Coran piped up. 

“Oh no way,” Keith argued. “I used to spend my nights here anyways I could just-” He stopped himself from saying anymore when he saw the other staring at him with shocked expressions. Even Lance had moved out from under the covers to stare at Keith. “That’s not what-“

“Oh please, tell me what you guys were doing every night,” Keith’s cheeks turned red at Pidge’s question. 

“Oh God please keep it to yourself,” Shiro pipped in. 

“We just hung out!” Keith argued. 

“A vague story,” Allura laughed. 

“Well, that’s all we did,” He huffed. “He just gave me facemasks and talked about stupid stuff, isn’t that right,”

“What the- don’t throw me under the bus with you,” Lance covered his head with the blankets again. “Nu-uh can’t remember,” 

“Yeah hu!” Keith moved closer. “What the hell do you mean?!” 

“Nu-uh,”

“Yeah hu!”

“Nu-uh,”

“Yeah hu!” 

“Nu-uh,”

“Keith he has like 3 siblings I think he can keep this up longer,” Hunk laughed. Shiro was currently groaning into his hands in irritation. 

“Four, I have 4 siblings,” Lance whispered more to himself than anyone. 

“Aw poor Keith,” Allura teased. “First the bonding moment now this,” 

“But that still-“ 

“Keith shut up a second,” Pidge moved forward and sat directly in front of Lance. “Keith’s weird phrasing pushed aside are you serious about not remembering even after being with blue?” They were all silent. Everyone looking at Lance. He moved his head in what looked like a nod and Pidge threw her arms in exasperation. “Great! There goes our biggest plan!” 

Hunk sighed. “It’s alright we can fix this! Just you know, ease him into everything he knew and then just wait,” 

They all stared at each other a bit unsure about this until Lance sighed and fell against Shiro who quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. His face was still covered so he just mumbled into the blanket. “I’m sorry for hitting you Shiro,” He pulled the blankets off of him. “I was panicking,”

“Yeah I know,” Shiro smiled at him. “Sometimes I lose touch with my surrounding after a flashback,” 

Lance looked at him with sad eyes for a bit before curling in on himself. Hunk moved his hands around him and let him lay down on his side. He happily did, letting out a long sigh. “Lance we get it,” He assured and began petting his hair. “You’re fine,”

“Yeah even though you told Keith, _Keith _, of all people first about these,” Pidge picked up a small pill and threw it at Lance with a smirk. It hit his arm softly. “We’re not mad,”__

__“Hey he didn’t even mean to tell me to begin with,” Keith argued._ _

__“Can we not talk about those,” Lance groaned._ _

__Coran picked one up from the ground and held it close to his face. “Hm, perhaps I can mimic these,” He popped it in his mouth and began chewing until he made a gagging sound._ _

__“Ew gross Coran what are you doing?!” Hunk shouted._ _

__“Yeah, those were in his mouth!” Pidge shivered._ _

__“Yeah, and they’re not for you!” Lance shot up and began picking them up. “They have side effects! They’re only for people with…” He stopped himself. “Do Alteans even get affected by these? I only have a couple left, please don’t waste them,”_ _

__“I am not wasting them,” Coran chipped up. He hit Lance's hand upwards and caught some pills that flew up. “I am merely experimenting,”_ _

__“Wait, Coran where are you-” Keith stopped watching as Coran ran off with a handful of pills in hand. “Should I try to go after him?”_ _

__Lance let out a long sigh and he moved back between Hunk and Shiro. “It’s fine,” He said. “I’ll be fine,”_ _

__Allura stood up. “It’s alright to ask for help Lance,” She smiled at him. “I may not understand what those are for but I’ll go see what he’s doing,” She was holding her fists in determination and ran off after Coran._ _

__“And then there were five,” Pidge smiled._ _

__“Actually one,” Lance spoke up. “Can I have some time for myself?”_ _

__“Nope,” Keith answered almost immediately. “No offense but I don’t trust you to be alone,”_ _

__“But I’m tired,” Lance looked up at him with fake puppy dog eyes. “It’s creepy if you watch me sleep. I just want a bit of rest,” Keith groaned a bit in discomfort about to cave in when Shiro suddenly placed a hand over Lance’s eyes._ _

__“Nope you are not doing that,” Shiro looked up at Keith. “And you are too weak against him,”_ _

__“Honestly,” Pidge agreed. “I’m practically immune to those puppy dogs of his,”_ _

__“What the-“ Hunk sighed. “I’m not,”_ _

__“You give Lance anything anyways,” Keith grumbled._ _

__“I’m not even going to lie, that’s nothing but facts,” Pidge laughed._ _

__“Hey don’t be mean to Hunk,” Lance moved Shiro’s hand away from his face and held up a hand. “I get special treatment because we’re best friends and he’s a literal teddy bear,”_ _

__“That is also true,” Shiro smiled at them._ _

__“But besides that, I really am tired-“_ _

__“Guess we’re having a sleepover!” Pidge shouted before Lance finished._ _

__“Our first Paladin sleepover!” Hunk said with just as much enthusiasm._ _

__Shiro shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. “Keith come help me get pillows and blankets and stuff,”_ _

__“Uh yeah sure…” He moved over to them glancing at the now hugging trio before he left. “Any reason you asked me specifically to come with you?” He asked once they were alone_ _

__“Would you have preferred me ask someone else?” Shiro glanced at him._ _

__“What, NO?!” Keith shouted a bit in fright. “You just seem a bit serious,”_ _

__Shiro sighed. “I’m worried about Lance,”_ _

__“Aren’t we all,” Keith agreed. “He’s becoming unstable, having more episodes, and he’s hurting himself…” Keith curled in on himself as they made their way in front of a small storage unit and Shiro began placing blankets into his hand while he held onto the pillows. Grabbing a small first aid kit and placing it on top of everything they began to walk back to Lance’s room. “I’ve never taken medication for anything besides physical things,” Keith admitted. “I have a pretty good memory yet Lance managed so well for what he’s going through. I wonder what he’s feeling,”_ _

__“Scared,” Shiro sighed. “I think he’s scared, lonely, and homesick,”_ _

__“I wish we could do something…” Keith sighed. “I want him to get his memories,”_ _

__“So are you two…” Shiro’s voice wandered._ _

__“Shiro I swear if you finish that thought I will cut you,” Keith clutched the blankets which made Shiro smile a bit._ _

__“Can’t blame me for being curious,” Shiro laughed. They walked into the room to see all three of them standing up singing a song that neither Keith nor Shiro knew at the top of their lungs. “What are you guys doing?”_ _

__“You were taking too long and Lance started singing and we got a bit carried away,” Hunk laughed._ _

__“I mean it was pretty fun,” Pidge agreed._ _

__Shiro smiled at them. “Time out from your sing off so you three can set up the floor to sleep on,” He motioned at Keith, Hunk, and Pidge who all groaned. “Lance, sit on the bed real fast,” They gave him a curious look. Lance nodded and sat on the bed as Shiro moved all the blankets and pillows towards the other three. He picked up the first aid kit and moved to sit next to Lance as well. “You took off the bandages on your head so it’s swollen a bit. Were you touching it?” Lance looked away but Shiro placed a hand on his chin and made him face towards him so he could get to the wound. Spraying it with something that stung. “I’ll take that as a yes,” He placed a bandage pad over it rather roughly making Lance flinch. Shiro pressed against the ends so that it stuck. “Don’t take this off until I tell you alright? The pod still might not work for you anyway,” He was examining his cut with a small scowl._ _

__“Are you mad at me?” Lance asked which caused Shiro to sigh as he dropped his hand. The other three momentarily stopped and looked at them._ _

__“I’m not mad at you specifically,” He answered. “I’m mad about what you did and that we can’t do anything but I’m not mad at you,”_ _

__“A very dad answer,” Lance smirked. Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled it forward roughly making Lance hiss. “And a very dad-like attitude,” He giggled._ _

__“What exactly did you punch?” Shiro questioned as he sprayed his split knuckles and began wiping off the dried blood._ _

__“The mirror,” Keith answered for him as he looked into the bathroom. “He punched the mirror,”_ _

__“I’ll clean it,” Lance added quickly getting up but getting pulled down by Shiro who was still gripping his hand._ _

__“I’m not worried about it getting cleaned right now,” He moved back into the first aid kit which allowed Lance the opportunity to blow on the stinging wounds._ _

__“I’ll clean it,” Keith announced as he dropped the blankets and moved towards the bathroom. He began picking up the big pieces of glass first. Shiro got a roll of bandages and, grabbing Lance’s hand back, began to carefully move across the wounds. Hunk and Pidge were done so they were now laying down on the floor._ _

__“Ouch,” They all looked over at Keith who was now sucking his finger and looking at it with distaste._ _

__“Be careful,” Hunk warned. “Don’t just pick it up with your bare hands,”_ _

__“Well, how else am I supposed to get the small pieces of glass?”_ _

__“Now see, if your gloves had fingers this wouldn’t be a problem,” Lance laughed. “Keith in the closet pick a shirt,” Pidge looked at him suspiciously._ _

__“Now’s not the time for clothing insults,” Keith argued._ _

__Lance laughed a bit but rolled his eyes. “Just grab one and soak it in water,” Keith sighed as he walked over to the closet and picked a random shirt. Moving back towards the sink he soaked it in water. “Now squeeze most of it out,”_ _

__Keith sighed but did as he was told. “How is this going to help?”_ _

__“Place it over the small glass so the water makes it easier to pick up,” Keith looked at him a bit bewildered. “It’s actually supposed to be with a napkin or something but we’ll make due with a shirt,”_ _

__Keith began picking it up carefully and found himself smiling. “Wow,” Pidge laughed. “Who would have thought Lance was such a housewife,”_ _

__“…My mom used to always pick up the glass like that if we couldn’t find one of those dust picker-upper things,”_ _

__“A dustpan?” Shiro laughed as he finished up his knuckles._ _

__“Yeah those,” Lance tried closing his fist but Shiro hit him on the head._ _

__“Don’t move it. Let it heal,” A small moment of silence passed where no one said anything and Lance just stared at his fist. “What kind of music do you listen to Shiro?” He quickly held out his hands. “Wait let me guess… You look like you listen to…. Cage the Elephant!” He clasped his hands and Shiro laughed a bit._ _

__“I mean you’re not completely wrong. I did listen to them before everything,” Shiro said._ _

__“What’s your favorite song by them?”_ _

__“Telescope,” Shiro answered quickly_ _

__“Very appropriate,” Lance looked over at Pidge and Hunk. “Boom are you ready to destroy one of his favorite songs!”_ _

__“Hell yeah!” Pidge shot up._ _

___“In a far and distant galaxy_  
Inside my telescope I see  
A pair of eyes peer back at me  
He walks and talks and looks like me,” Lance began and the other two joined in after that.  
“Sits around inside his house  
From room to room he moves about  
Fills his life with pointless things  
And wonders how it all turns out,” The three sang along finding Keith smiling and Shiro groaning into his hands. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had their hands around each other’s shoulder.  
“Safe to say that,” Then Shiro hopped up and joined them. “I don’t think you understand! There's nowhere left to turn. Walls keep breaking. Time is like a leaf in the wind. Either it's time well spent or time I've wasted. Don't waste it,” 

__“Come on Keith!” Lance smiled. “You’re the only one not singing,”_ _

__“No thanks I’m fine here,” He smiles from the bed._ _

__“Boo!” They all say in unison._ _

__“What the- Shiro why are you booing?”_ _

__“Because Boooo buzz kill,” Shiro laughed at him._ _

__“You’re like six,” Keith argued._ _

__“That means you’re the only boring adult!” Pidge chipped in. They continued to sing and Keith finally gave in and got up from the bed singing as well. “Here in my mind, losing my friends. Fall on my face, do it again. You say how, do, you do? Man, how 'bout you? Man, how 'bout you? To be free, to be sold. To be killed, to be saved. In my head, I'm alone. I'm not dead, I'm ashamed. Just like you, I've been trying to escape,” Both Keith and Lance being the only ones who didn’t mess up. Then all of them screamed at once. “I don’t think you understand!”_ _

__The song passed with interruptions of laughter and just horribly off-key until Lance finally flopped down on his bed. Shiro clapped his hands once with a huge smile on his face. “Okay let’s go to sleep,”_ _

__“I’m emotionally drained,” Pidge sighed as she sat down on the ground. “You guys are stressful,”_ _

__“Tell me about it,” Shiro sighed sitting next to her._ _

__“I’m always emotionally drained,” Keith flopped to the ground and rolled directly next to Lance’s bed._ _

__“Hey, that was my spot!” Hunk shouted which made Lance laugh a bit._ _

__“Hell no,” Keith argued. “I can’t sleep with just one pillow,”_ _

__“Well everyone only has one pillow anyways,” Shiro sighed as he laid down._ _

__“Yeah except Lance,” Keith snapped. “This way I can steal Lance’s pillows once he’s asleep,”_ _

__“Hey! Don’t conspire against me!” Lance threw a pillow directly at Keith’s face which made him groan a bit._ _

__“See. I already got an extra one!” He hugged the pillow and Lance groaned. Keith was already getting comfortable. Taking off his jacket and hugging his newfound pillow._ _

__Hunk sighed. “Fine, keep the spot,” He turned off the light and laid down right next to Keith._ _

__Lance chuckled a bit. “You want an extra pillow too big guy?”_ _

__Hunk smiled too. “It’s fine,”_ _

__“Well don’t just offer him one, I would kill for an extra pillow,” Pidge held out her hands and caught the pillow that was tossed to her._ _

__“Alright enough pillow exchange!” Shiro stretched a bit before getting comfortable as well. “Just go to sleep,”_ _

__“No problem,” Pidge yawned. “I haven’t slept in like 2 days,”_ _

__“That can’t possibly be healthy,” Hunk said in shock. “Pidge take care of yourself,”_ _

__“Enough lectures for one day!” Keith sighed. “I just want to sleep,”_ _

__“I kinda feel bad that I’m the only one on the bed,” Lance admitted._ _

__“Don’t be,” Shiro assured._ _

__“Yeah after everything you’ve been through today you deserve the bed,” Keith added._ _

__“But I made you guys go through that,” Lance sighed. “If you want you can go to your room you can,”_ _

__“Lance, shut up,” Pidge sighed._ _

__“What she’s _trying _to say,” Hunk glared over at her. “Is that we’re not leaving. We don’t mind being here with you,” Lance smiled a bit and began whispering out the lyrics of a song.___ _

____“I-I-I want you. Yeah, I want you, and nothing comes close to the way that I need you. I wish I can feel your skin and I want you from somewhere within,” Lance was singing another dismal song. He didn’t know why he started but he sang it so softly that it made the others feel like they were invading his privacy._ _ _ _

____‘Since when had he liked singing so much?’ Keith thought but swallowed his question a bit of sadness._ _ _ _

____“It feels like there's oceans between me and you once again. We hide our emotions under the surface and tryin' to pretend but it feels like there's oceans between you and me~” Lance sighed and curled up on the bed a bit. He shaking let out a sigh. “I miss my family,” He said out loud without realizing. They all fell silent. A few moments passed where no one spoke and everyone had their eyes shut. Another few minutes moved by. “No one even sang back,” Lance whispered._ _ _ _

____Keith started up at where he believed he was. If Keith wasn’t mistaken the others were asleep or at least too tired to be listening to what Lance had just said. Maybe it was because he was right next to the bed that he heard it but it made him feel like he needed to do something. It was the second time he had said something along those lines as well, Keith thought. Maybe he should just sing back, he knew that song, but he felt like it was too late. He had spent too much time putting him in silence to just start singing now. Keith didn’t know if it was pure instinct or because this moment reminded him of the time he had found out about Lance’s pills but he reached up and gripped onto Lance’s hand. He seemed to flinch back a bit, a small gasp being let out and for a moment Keith thought he was going to pull away. He had done it the first time when he had barged into his room and saw him shoveling a few pills in his mouth. He hated that memory. It was a mistake; it was never supposed to happen. This one, however, was new, it was calming. Lance let go of his hand just as he feared and for a moment he was just lying there in embarrassment and disappointment before he heard the shuffling on the bed. Lance was getting comfortable and before Keith could drop his hand back to his side Lance reached out and gripped it again. Unlike Keith who had simply gripped his hand softly Lance intertwined their fingers for a better hold._ _ _ _

____Neither one of them said anything out of fear the others would wake up but Keith felt the way Lance moved to the edge of the bed so Keith could relax his hand a bit. Lance pulled his hand towards his chest and Keith felt Lance’s breath hit his fingers so he gripped his hand a bit tighter readjusting so he could be comfortable as well. It wasn’t long before he found himself drifting off. ‘Weird,’ He thought. ‘It usually takes longer for me to sleep,’_ _ _ _

____Lance never fell asleep. Instead, he was waiting for the others to sleep first. He didn’t like the idea of waiting for them to sleep, it sounded too creepy but he knew if he tried to leave with even one of them awake they would all be awake before he could even make excuses. Keith was the last to sleep. Lance felt the way his grip loosened slowly. Sometimes he seemed to realize this and try to get a stronger hold but soon enough it loosened completely. Lance let go of his hand and set it on the other's chest. He waited a moment making sure Keith was fully asleep before sitting up on his bed. He gave everyone a quick glance before slowly making his way to the edge of the bed and grabbing his helmet which he had left on the floor. Sneaking out as quickly as his door allowed and shutting it behind him so no light invaded the inside of his room._ _ _ _

____He heard voices. “That’s amazing Coran!” Allura, he didn’t think she would still be here. “Have you gotten the taste?”_ _ _ _

____“Not yet, princess,” Coran answered. “I’ve almost got it,”_ _ _ _

____Lance wondered what they were talking about but didn’t dwell on it too much as he moved slowly away from them. When he was finally far enough to not hear their voice he began sprinting away and finally made it in front of blue. “Hey girl, can you open up for me?” Blue quickly lowered her head and opened her mouth to allow Lance in. As he reached her controls he heard her purr into his head. “Well no I didn’t technically lie to them-” Lance sighed when Blue made a whining noise that reminded him of his mother's scolding voice. “Okay fine, I might have agreed with them when they asked if I had still not regained my memories,” A disappointed whine that causes Lance to shrink down is what followed. “Okay, I know I’m not in the position to ask this but you know the way to Earth right?” A moment passed. “Well, you would obviously know you spent like, what, 10,000 years there? What I’m getting at is, could you please take me there,” It came out in a rush that caused Blue to protest almost immediately. “I know you can’t take me directly there but just enough where I can see the place,” Lance smiled._ _ _ _

____The blue lion seemed to hesitate a bit before. ‘Just there and back?’ It asked._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I promise,” Lance eagerly agreed and smiled triumphantly when Blue gave him a few instructions to follow. “Thank you, Blue! You’re the best!” He moved her out of the castle. He moved his helmet beside himself not letting it distract himself. He wanted to make sure Earth was okay. He just wanted reassurance but he knew he was lying to himself. He was just being selfish. As he drove Blue he began humming to pass the time. He didn't want to start singing. Singing always brought about good memories with bad realizations._ _ _ _

____“Young paladins!” Allura slammed into the room with a giant smile on her face. All of them sitting up in fright. “We have made a discovery! Well, Coran has but-” She flicked the lights on and her smile fell almost immediately. “Where’s Lance?”_ _ _ _

____The others hadn’t noticed the now empty bed but when they did they almost immediately stood up. _“What?” _Hunk was looking around the room as if Lance would suddenly just appear.___ _ _ _

______Keith was looking down at his hand. Had that really happened? “He-he was just here,” Keith answered and crumbled his fist. “I couldn’t have been asleep for more than five minutes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith enough,” Shiro tried to calm him down. “All of us split up and we’ll go find him,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe he got lost,” Hunk hoped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait,” Pidge stopped them as she stared from the bed to the floor. “His helmet’s gone…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean Pidge?” Allura asked and Pidge seemed to be losing her patience._ _ _ _ _ _

______“His helmet! It was right there!” She pointed at the ground in front of her bed. “I specifically remember kicking it over there because it was in the middle of the floor and I couldn’t lay the blanket down,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, that means…” Hunk gave the others a scared look and they all ran off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Coran!” Allura yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well hello, princess have you gotten Lance?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It seems he’s left,” Allura said a bit frantically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh quiznak!” Coran began walking forward with them. “Where is he?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Most likely with the blue lion,” Keith answered_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I need to find out exactly the location,” Allura answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I shall assist you,” Coran nodded moving in front of the controls of the castle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Paladins get to your lions. I’ll send you the coordinates once we find him,” They quickly got into each of their own lions. None of them wanting to waste time putting on their Paladin armor, instead just grabbing their helmets in order to be able to talk to each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______They all flew out. “Princess any news?” Keith tapped his finger on the red lions controls impatiently causing the red lion to begin purring into his mind assurances to try and ease his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve sent them to all your lions make sure to-” Keith was the first one to shoot forward. He didn’t know if he was more sad, worried, or angry. Maybe a combination of the three emotions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith calm down!” Hunk yelled at him. He was calm as he could get which was him desperately tapping his leg as if that would cause red to go any faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s heading towards… Earth,” Coran whispered but it was loud enough for all of them to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______All of them gasped out a bit but it only caused them to speed up their lions. Soon enough they saw the silhouette of the blue lion. It was a small figure that soon enough turned into a more noticeable blue lion. Red not only had a head start but she was the fastest out of all the lions so it wasn’t all that surprising when the red lion was the first to make it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith? What are you doing here?” Lance sounded shocked and he was. He really didn’t want this to go noticed by them. They would think he was running away from something, and he wasn’t. At least that’s what he believed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Me? _What about you!” He didn’t mean to sound so angry yet he heard the way Lance groaned a bit. “Why did you just leave!?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was gonna come back!” Lance argued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you just left!” Pidge screamed. “What if something happened to you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothings gonna happen,” Lance tried to calm her down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you don’t know that for sure,” Hunk cut it. “You don’t know if the Galra have trackers here or what if a scout saw you? Then what would you have done?” Hunk scolded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would’ve called you guys,” Lance said warily. Testing his words carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And if we hadn’t made it on time?” Keith quested harshly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Enough!” Shiro yelled. “Fighting is not gonna get us anywhere,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But it sure as Hell feels appropriate,” Pidge mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Young paladins,” Allura broke them up. “Enough arguing,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course Allura would agree with Shiro…” Keith mumbled_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that?” She warned clearly hearing what Keith had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing,” He stretched out his words. “Our only job is to get Lance back to the castle, right?” His voice got more sharp, much louder. “That’s all you care about _right?! _Not the fact that Lance feels so detached from all of us that he felt the need to run away!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I didn’t run away!” Lance argued. “I was gonna come back. I wasn’t even gonna land on Earth! I just needed some closure!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We all do!” Pidge screamed. “But not all of us run off without at least telling someone,” Was she crying? Lance’s eyes teared up at that thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Pidge...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You honestly think we don’t miss Earth too?” Hunk whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I know you do…” Lance was desperate to explain himself yet he couldn’t and he found Blue whispering things to himself. “Blue… I’m sorry,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Blue?” Shiro finally spoke up. “Why are you calling her that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I always call her that,” Lance tried to keep the sniffle from escaping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But how do you know that?” Shiro questioned and Lance’s breath hitched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keith squeezed red’s controls harder. “You remembered everything this entire time!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you serious?” Hunk said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I fucking knew it!” Pidge shot up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Language!” Shiro scolded but he went practically ignored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You knew exactly where everything was in your room and seemed much more comfortable around me!” Pidge pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why did you lie?” Hunk whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m… sorry,” Lance whispered. “It’s just- It’s scary,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Scary?” Keith scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, Keith. It’s terrifying!” Lance screamed. “I woke up with no memory of who anyone was except two people! I didn’t even know where I was! Then you’re just forcing me to stay here, in a place I didn't know with everyone seemingly checking up on me about a wound I don’t even remember getting!” Lance finally sniffled, loud enough for all of them to hear. He began crying a bit but continued to whisper his explanation. “While I was in the garrison my mom got pregnant. I have a younger sibling whose name I don’t even know and who I didn’t even remember this whole time. I didn’t want you guys to turn out as just a memory that I could easily be forgotten.  I didn’t want to forget anyone! I was scared!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was scared too!” Hunk yelled back almost immediately. “I was scared of getting tracked by Galra. I was scared when the blue lion brought us to a random castle I had no idea of. I was scared when I woke up and my best friend who I thought had amnesia wasn’t even here.” Why was Hunk crying? He had no reason to cry over Lance, that only caused him to cry even more. “I’m still scared…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We all are,” Keith whispered as well. “None of us know what’s going to happen,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But despite that, we’re in this together!” Pidge smiled. Lance sat there a bit in shock until he finally began to fully cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You must get back to the castle,” Coran warned in a seemingly whisper. “Galra fleets are nearby,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” Shiro whispered as well. “Let’s go,” The black lion went forward slowly, leading them. It took a moment but the blue lion followed next and the other on its tail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lance..?” Hunk asked. He got no response. None of them did. All they heard was small humming coming from the lion. Once they made it to the castle they all got out. Slowly watching their steps as if something was about to trip them. They were all standing there except they were missing a paladin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lance?” Allura called. She only got a hum in response. She sighed and looked over at Shiro who took off his helmet, the others followed his example._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Um. Lance my boy,” Coran stepped forward. “I do believe that we should all speak to each other at once. We can do one of your Earth customs or just talk all together,” No response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s stay here,” Shiro sat down crossing his legs in front of him. “Or do you five think we should leave him be for now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They all sat down as a sign of staying. “What should we do?” Pidge wondered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stay here,” Keith closed his eyes. “That’s all we can do,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How did you first feel when you found out Altea was gone?” Hunk wondered but quickly blushed at his own question. “Oh, I’m sorry I shouldn’t ask something so-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Allura giggled a bit. “It’s fine Hunk,” He placed a hand on her chin. “It was devastating. I was- I still am heartbroken over it,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But we must take into consideration that we are not Lance,” Coran started. “We don’t have a planet to return too, even if we wanted to leave. We are more closely feeling loss while Lance is feeling lounging,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That just makes things more difficult,” Keith groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A voice muffled its way into the helmets that made them clearly hear Lance on the other sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance was singing. Why had he begun, he didn’t know. No one was going to sing back, yet, here he was wasting his voice. Why couldn't he find it in himself to stop and get out of Blue? He felt safe here, he would feel safe out there too but he also knew that he would start crying and feel guilty even more than he did at this moment. “I want you and I always will. I wish I was worth- but I know what you deserve~,” He gripped the controls a bit tighter. “You know I'd rather drown than to go on without you, but you're pulling me down,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro watched as he moved his helmet back over his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No one should have to sing alone,” Keith answered as he took in a shaking breath. Lance was about to start his singing again and he just barely beat him to it. “It feels like there's oceans between you and me once again,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Keith what are you-” Lance didn’t get to finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut up,” He answered as he moved next to Blue’s paw. “We hide our emotions under the surface and try to pretend but it feels like there's oceans between you and me,” He stopped himself. All of them stopped what they were currently doing, which was just staring at Keith. They looked over at the know opening mouth of Blue. Lance was walking out. Slowly almost unnerving and Keith was the closest to him. Lance had no helmet on him; presumably leaving it inside. Eyes being covered by his arm. “Lance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why’d you have to start singing,” Lance finally looked over at Keith who was tentatively holding out his hands. “You sound just like my brother,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And all of them ran forward. Keith was the first to make it to him. As soon as Keith wrapped his hands around him Lance did the same. He collapsed, letting all his weight fall forward and Keith followed after him. Both on their knees gripping onto each other. The others got there, wrapping themselves around each other no matter how crowded they felt. Lance didn’t even care if he looked like a baby he just began crying. He screamed and sobbed into their shoulders until he finally sniffled down to a whimper. “I’m sorry you guys,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have nothing to apologize for,” Allura answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” Hunk agreed. “Your feelings are no less than ours,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Doesn’t make it right…” Lance whispered. “I hurt all of you guys,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah you did, jerk,” Pidge said with a smirk. Shiro sighed at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She’s just saying that we all understand this,” Coran said as he moved back. “Even if we don’t all experience it the same,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks for sticking by me,” Lance chuckled as he pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I’m just a baby sometimes,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, you’re not!” Pidge smiled. “You’re a big baby most of the time, but we still love you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, we do!” Hunk shouted. “Don’t agree with the baby part though,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me neither,” Keith nodded with a small smirk. “You’re our sharpshooter after all,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You guys suck at being sincere,” Shiro commented which made Lance chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Indeed,” Allura sighed. “You still seem shaken Lance. Is there anything we can do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No Allura it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Lance smiled at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you need them…the pills?” Keith asked a bit awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance smiled at him. “I don’t think I can afford to lose anymore,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nonsense!” Coran brought out a bag. “I examined what the ‘pills’, as you call them, are made of, what they do, how they work and I have made an almost identical replacement!” They all stared at him in shock except Allura who smiled widely. Coran held out the bag. Lance took it and opened it. As soon as he saw them he let out a small gasp and picked one of the small blue bumpy things Coran had given him. The others circling around him. “Of course I had to use what we had here in the castle and I have gotten rid of some of the inconvenient things it caused as well,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait you got rid of the side effects?” Shiro sounded amazed and Lance only smiled widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not all of them but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They’re gummies,” Lance chuckled as he squished it between his fingers. “Why would you…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well I tried one and not only did it taste revolting but it practically made my teeth crack,” He exasperated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because they’re not meant for chewing,” Hunk laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, the princess and I agreed that you would enjoy these more,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes,” Allura nodded softly. “They taste like a berry that used to grow on Altea. They were my personal favorite as a child,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance popped one in his mouth. He slowly began chewing. Then a small chuckle broke out before he moved his hand to his mouth to stop the serge of laughter that had begun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wow, Lance. You’re crying…” Keith reached out a bit of concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance calmed his laughter and moved his hand away from his mouth. “They taste like strawberries!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do they?” Shiro smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But they’re blue. Why would they taste like strawberries?” Pidge picked one up and popped it into her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey!” Shiro yelled. “Spit it out Pidge! We don’t know what these do if you don’t need them!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pidge gave a small scowl before spitting the already chewed gummy on her palm. “Fine Dad,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance chuckled and popped another one in his mouth. “They taste exactly like strawberries! And not those artificially flavored ones either!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s not lying,” Pidge nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah Lance must be nice,” Hunk smiled at his enthusiasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How would that be nice?” Keith wondered. “Like don’t get me wrong strawberries are my second favorite fruit but why is that so…good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance smiled at him. “I’m allergic to strawberries,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?!” Keith almost immediately tried to snatch the bag away but Lance held it away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey! I’ve only ever had a strawberry once and my face got all puffy and I couldn’t breathe in a matter of minutes but I still remember how good they taste. Besides these aren't even strawberries so nothing will happen,” He smiled and was about to reach for another one when Shiro grabbed the bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, those are mine!” Lance jumped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You already had two,” Shiro pinched his nose roughly which caused him to retract. “Wouldn’t want you to get sick,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lance pouted. “I can have more than two..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Doesn’t make it healthy,” Shiro pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“True,” Coran stood up as well. “These have just the same amount of dosage that your other pills had, some of the side effects might be gone but overconsumption might lead to something undesirable,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No fair,” He pouted. Hunk walked next to him and wrapped a hand around his shoulder with a chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come on Lance, want to go eat?” Hunk smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Actually buddy if I eat right now I feel like I’ll vomit,” He chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, big guy, tomorrow, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hunk gave a curious look but ultimately nodded sadly. “Alright then let’s go back to your room, everything there is already set up anyways,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They all kind of expected him to try and make any excuse up to weasel out of this so it was surprising to hear him say, “Sounds like a plan!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were all walking to Lance’s room. It was clear he was trying to avoid the topic at hand. Keith tried to bring it up but Shiro would always glare at him. When they did make it, Lance outstretched his hands and slid into his bed. “You comfortable?” Keith laughed as he took his spot back beside his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Definitely,” The lights were turned off by Coran who found another spot on the other end of the room to sleep in as dis Allura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Keith was getting comfortable placing his hands on his chest a bit uncomfortable at how much of his space was being personally invaded. The others didn’t seem to care but as soon as lights went out Lance reached down and grabbed onto his hand. Keith let out a small gasp and looked over at Lance. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the way Lance was smiling at him. He squeezed his hand and Keith settled back in with a smile as he squeezed his hand back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I feel like crap,” Pidge suddenly admitted which cause them to giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can we not have these talks when trying to sleep?” Shiro sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry I feel like crap,” Pidge said. “I just need more room,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dude get your feet off of me,” Hunk laughed. “Those helmets made my head hurt though,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Agreed,” Keith sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“...Helmet?” Lance suddenly shot up. “I left mine in blue!” He let go of Keith’s hand which earned him a small whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lance where are you going?” Hunk asked as he sat up. They all did the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t worry buddy,” Lance said as he slid on his jacket. “I’m just gonna go get my helmet so I don’t forget where I put it. I’ll be back in less than a minute,” He smiled at them as he opened the door to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you sure?” Keith wondered. “You could always just do it in the morning,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know what’ll happen in the morning,” Lance sighed. “I’ll be right back I promise,” He ran out before any of them could make a protest. He made it in front of blue and let out a huge goofy smile. “Hey blue!” He didn’t need to ask her before she put down her barrier and let him enter. “You’re awfully silent,” Lance commented as he picked up his helmet from the cockpit. “I just came here for my helmet so don’t worry about me,” He turned on his heel about to run off but stopped when he noticed he couldn’t. “Uh blue? Mind opening up for me? In the physical sense, of course, not that you can’t emotionally open up to me as well. But yeah... Can you?” He felt Blue quickly get up which caused him to stumble to the ground. “Uh, Blue what are you-?” He felt her jump out of the castle which made him scrabble forward. “Blue! Stop! I said I would go back! Where are you even going!?” He looked out at the stars as he desperately began tampering with her controls in any way he could. “Come on Blue! Don’t betray me like the castle did,” He was breathing heavily but he turned around quickly and reached over for his helmet which he quickly slid on. Uh, guys!” They were arguing over something. He hoped it wasn’t because of him. “You guys, stop arguing!” They heard him because the next thing he heard was Allura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lance? What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I think Blue’s gone rouge so you know…” He was still breathing heavily. “I’m kinda freaking out,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait. What?” She questioned. “What happened,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Blue is currently flying out in space right now with me still in her cockpit,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” He heard the others scrambling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well try bringing her back!” Keith shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well jeez Keith, why didn’t _I _think of that,” Lance remarked sarcastically. “She’s not responding to me,”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Did she say anything to tell you why she did this?” Shiro asked sounding a bit rushed for breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well did you say anything that would cause her to set off?” Pidge remarked suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you’re asking me if I asked her to leave, no Pidge, I didn’t,” He knew he shouldn’t be getting mad at her for being suspicious but he couldn’t help it. “Can someone please just help I can’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lance?” Hunk asked at the sudden silence. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No way…” Lance took a moment to look out the window. “She landed,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, where are you,” Coran asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s raining,” Lance whispered but quickly began jumping up and down. “It’s freaking raining!” He turned around to find that blue was allowing him out. He rushed out to the planet and almost stumbled on the slippery floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Raining?!” Pidge question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lance!” Coran yelled. “Where are you?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know,” Lance laughed. He was crying again, he didn’t really want to but he felt so happy. “It’s not Earth I can tell you that but... “ He laughed again. “This is amazing!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s it I’m coming to get you!” Keith huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Keith, I recommend you bring something because you look like one of those weirdos who hates the rain,” He said spinning around to let the water fall on his face. Blue whispered to him. “Blue said she sent the location to your lion,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Great,” Keith huffed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance asked Blue if it was okay to take off his helmet here and she gave a purr as a yes. Lance quickly smiled and threw his helmet aside. The others were talking to him but he had no time to listen. Instead, he ran around spinning and singing any random lyric that came to mind. Dancing in the rain and letting himself this newly found planet. The red lion made it shortly after. Parking directly next to the blue lion Keith ran out. “Lance!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance ran over to him and Keith looked about ready to greet him but Lance grabbed both of his hands and began spinning him around before finally flinging him away. He stumbled to catch his footing and glared up at Lance; that glare was short lived. It softened when he saw Lance smiling at him brightly. “Come on, mullet!” Lance pulled Keith's helmet off and threw it aside gripping onto his cheeks. “Let loose for once!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He grabbed his wrist once more and began to randomly move around causing Keith to stare at his feet in hopes to catch on. That didn’t help as it was combined with the slippery floor Lance tripped and dragged Keith with him. Unlike Keith, who was currently slightly disgusted at the rain as it hit his face and the mud-like substance that attached itself to his hair, Lance was covering his forehead with his hand and laughing with so much enjoyment that it cause Keith to smile as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You told them you hung out in my room at night,” Lance said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith laughed nervously. “You remember that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, and you told them about my pills!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well technically I didn’t tell them anything,” Keith laughed nervously again. Guilt welling up inside of him. “Well, at least you got those blue gummy thing out of them,” A small silence filled the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know, whenever I was homesick in the garrison I used to call my mom and we used to sing to each other through the phone," Keith sat there silently. "I miss the rain…” Lance smiled up at the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can tell,” Keith laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You said before that you didn’t have anything to go back to on Earth,” Lance sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But you’re the only one who didn’t tell me their reason for staying,” Lance looked over at him a small smile still plastered on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does it matter now?” Keith looked up at the sky and closed his eyes when he found the water irritating. “You have your memories back after all. It’s not like you’ll get anything from my answer,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You really are as dumb as I thought,” Lance chuckled and Keith just glared at him. “... I want you to stay here,” Lance confessed. Keith's eyes grew wide and he faced Lance who was still facing the sky. “If anything, your reason for staying would give me ease,” Lance closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. “It probably doesn't matter, does it?” He sat up and before he could get up Keith reached out and grabbed his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It matters,” Keith smiled at him. “Don’t think like that. In all honesty, I don’t know why I stayed,” Lance cocked an eyebrow. “I know I sound dumb, just, obviously something kept me here but I don't know if it was something I can identify just yet,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You always sound dumb,” Lance smirked as Keith groaned in annoyance. “But not this time. I still feel a bit of doubt in my mind too,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith let out a sigh. “But if you really want me to stay I will,” He held out his hand with his pinky sticking out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No- Keith you don't have to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course this isn’t one-sided,” Keith smiled. “You have to be my right-hand man, after all, deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance smiled as well. “Deal,” He wrapped his pinky around his and it lingered a bit longer than necessary before he finally got up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You look horrible in dark clothes,” Keith laughed. Lance let out a gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Excuse you mister fingerless gloves and crop top jacket but I look good in everything,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Arguable,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you know?” Lance huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Your hair is sticking to your forehead,” And without a second thought, Keith pushed his hair out of his face. Incredibly close before both of them jumped back. “All I’m saying is that you would look better in lighter colors,” Keith coughed out as he began walking back to the lions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh yeah, mister fashionista, like what?” Lance tested with a laugh jogging next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Baby blue,” Keith confidently said. A snort from Lance made him quickly explain himself. “Look all I’m saying is you have dark everything. Darker hair, darker skin, and a dark shade of blue eyes,” He crossed his arms and turned a bit red. “Plus I’m assuming blue is your favorite color and I don’t know, the rain makes the clothes your wearing darker and it just seems too gloomy for your personality,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance erupted into another fit of laughter. “Keith Kogane, the living embodiment of the color black, is saying baby blue is me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey! Correction, I’m more of a maroon,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“More like a moron,” Lance laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up!” Keith shoved him, “You’re the living embodiment of baby blue so…” He stopped himself when he realized he had no idea where he was going with this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance only chuckled as they finally made it in front of their lions and picked up their helmets. “I am the living embodiment of baby blue,” Lance said again which a small laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said as he hopped back into Blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do whatever you want,” Keith grumbled as he made himself inside red as well.  “Alright, guys I got Lance,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, so he speaks!” Pidge yelled back. “And here I thought we had lost both of you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah we were about to hold a memorial and everything,” Hunk mocked with a laugh. “In memory of Keith and Lance who got a strange disease from alien rain,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up,” Lance giggled as they flew back. When they did make it both of them were greeted a bit quickly and, on the orders of Shiro, were pushed into the pods as to not catch a cold and to get rid of the bandages on Lance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So what were you guys talking about back there?” Hunk asked as they got settled back in Lance’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance let out a hum. “I’ll tell you later big guy but after this exhausting day I feel like we all just really need sleep,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Agreed,” Everyone signed out in unison. Turning off the light and all settling in Lance’s room. He remembered that right before going to sleep he dangled his arm off the side as an invitation that Keith took. He sighed out happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________What a strange memory. A memory of him losing memories. He still hated the idea of it. What had brought him back to that memory? Oh yes, the promise. Keith promised he would stay. Had he forgotten? Perhaps he had driven him away. Or perhaps he just wasn’t worth that promise. Maybe his unknown reason for staying had faltered a bit and he found himself at the other end of the lounge room dressed as a Blade of Marmora but he was still part of Voltron. Lance craved for him to remember that but no such thing happened except he announced his departure. Why? Lance couldn’t understand that. He promised he would stay. It had happened so long ago and Lance was convinced he had forgotten which was actually the least painful outcome. One that he was not going to remind Keith off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They all hugged him in a huge group hug started by Shiro and initiated by Hunk. He was willing to let this go. Not that he wasn’t incredibly sad but a lost memory was something he could understand. He understood and he hoped the reason for Keith leaving was simply because of that and not something more heartbreaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before he left Keith hugged all of them individually. Lance was last and he hugged him tightly. “Bye bye, baby blue,” It shattered. The illusion of Keith leaving because of a lost memory was gone. Keith remembered. He left for a reason and Lance didn’t understand what that was. He wanted to know the reason for that broken promise. He wondered what could possibly be more important? Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn’t as important as other things that caused him to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He slipped out of the lounge room before anyone noticed. Keith wasn’t even completely gone but he didn’t want to see the last goodbye. He couldn’t even talk to blue. She had left him too. Red was still amazing but he found it too hard to try and talk to her. He locked his door and covered his mouth as he let out muffled cries. The other hand dangling off the edge like it did so much. Crying until his chest hurt and his hand was twitching and aching to grab those blue strawberry flavored gummies that were clearly laying at his bedside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you thought it was gonna be a happy end! I show no mercy to a show that broke my heart like every episode.  
> Now time to shamelessly promote myself, please follow me on Instagram @mr.eacker (If you get my username you are my fav person) But i post art and stuff on their plus I'm desperate (￣︶￣;) I'll probably make more Voltron fanfic's so stick around if you want! Thanks for reading this long ass story.


End file.
